Bone Blade (Vital Blade Archetype)
This is an Archetype of the Vital Blade from Bevy of blades based on the 3.5 class Boneblade(Link) Boneblade (Ex): Your skeleton is mobile, fluid, capable of changing shape, size, and even being able to pierce your own skin. While painful, this action does not harm you and allows you to shape your own expanded bones into a Light, One-Handed, or Two-Handed Weapon. Forming weapons from your skeleton is the same as drawing a weapon, typically a move action. They form from your hands and arms and your hand is considered occupied when drawn. If a light weapon is chosen, it deals 1d6 points of damage. If a one-handed weapon is selected it, deals 1d8 points of damage. Finally if a two-handed weapon is selected, it deals 2d6 points of damage. All boneblade weapon damages are based on a Medium sized creature wielding Medium-sized weapons; adjust the weapon damage as appropriate for different sized weapons. In all forms, the blade has a critical range of 19-20/x2. You may form two-handed weapons on one hand, but it requires both hands to properly swing. You cannot form weapons with complex moving parts such crossbows and guns, or weapons with flexible parts such as whips or spiked chains. You may form a bow, using a bit of tendon as string, and free mundane bone arrows. You can also form throwing weapons, breaking shards of bone off in the process of releasing your weapon. Your bone weapon does not count as metal, and has hardness 8 and 10 hp + 1 hp per HD. You cannot be disarmed of your boneblade, and if your boneblade is sundered you take 2 Con damage and you may draw a new boneblade at your next opportunity. You may get your boneblade enchanted as if it were a normal weapon. Magical effects applied on it only apply when in a valid form, such as a vorpal boneblade +1 only having vorpal functioning when duplicating a slashing weapon. Enhancement Bonuses can only be gained through gaining levels in the Boneblade class, special properties may still be added up to the normal +5 This replaces Sanguinous Weapon and Weeping Weapon Bone Armor (Ex): Your skeleton can be shaped into more than simply weapons. At 2nd level a boneblade can shape armor out of his own bones, expanding his ribcage, skull, and other bones into an exoskeleton. It has a maximum dex bonus of 8, no armor check penalty, and a 5% arcane spell failure chance. It provides an armor bonus of 2 + (1/4 your class level). You may get your bone armor enchanted as if it were normal armor. You may don or remove bone armor with the same action as drawing a boneblade (typically a move action). Enhancement Bonuses can only be gained through gaining levels in the Boneblade class, special properties may still be added up to the normal +5 This replaces Blood Pool, Endurance, and Bleeding Bulwark Growth: At 2nd level and every 2 levels beyond, the boneblade learns to have more fine and precise control over his skeletal structure, allowing augmentations to your boneblade and bone armor abilities. Growth abilities are permanent changes unless listed otherwise. Adamantine Frame (Ex): Your armor bonus granted by the bone armor class feature increases to 5 points and lowers the max dex to 6 and you gain DR 2/adamantine. Your weight doubles and you gain a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). This stacks with other forms of stability. Your speed is reduced as if wearing heavy armor, you have a -4 armor check penalty, and a 25% arcane failure chance. You only benefit from this if you have the bone armor class feature. Your armor can only have one material at a time as normal. Bone Spurs (Ex): You gain many spikes over your body, and may treat these as armor spikes. In addition those striking you with a non-reach weapon get clipped by these spines, dealing 1 point of piercing damage plus an additional point every five levels (5th, 10th, 15th, etc). Bone spurs are enhanced separately from the boneblade weapon. Cold Iron Frame (Ex): Your armor bonus granted by the bone armor class feature increases to 3 points and lowers the max dex to 6. You gain a +4 bonus to AC on attacks from fey. Enhancing a cold iron skeleton has a 2000 gp surcharge which only needs to be paid once. Your speed is reduced as if wearing medium armor, you have a -2 armor check penalty, and a 20% arcane failure chance. You only benefit from this if you have the bone armor class feature. Your armor can only have one material at a time as normal. Complex Blade (Ex): You warp flesh and tendons with your bone, enabling you to form complex and flexible objects such as spiked chains, whips, and such. Ethereal Bone (Ex): Ectoplasm vibrates inside of your bones. Your boneblade weapons and your bone armor are both considered to possess the Ghost Touch enhancement. Hardened Blade (Ex): The boneblades weapon hardens raising its hardness by 2 points and +5hp, to a max of +10 hardness and +25hp. Ivory Carving (Su): As a standard action you can encase yourself in a thin layer of living bone with the general texture of a marble or ivory statue. You are rendered immobile and are treated as an object with hardness 8 which quarters damage from cold and electric, takes normal damage from acid and sonic, and halves fire and force damage. You can see and hear as normal, and gain a +20 on your disguise check to appear as a statue. Your biological processes cease, and you do not need to eat, drink, breath, or even age. Your eyes appear hollow when this occurs. Material Boneblade (Ex): You bond a material into your bone cells, allowing your boneblade weapons to act as a weapon made from that material. Gaining this growth requires the cost of the material being bonded. For example an adamantine boneblade costs 3000 gp. Your boneblade can only have one material at a time, as is normal for weapons. Mithril Frame (Ex): Your armor bonus granted by the bone armor class feature increases by 1 point. Your weight is halved and your lighter frame gives you a +10 bonus on all your movement forms and raises the max dex to 10. You have a -1 armor check penalty, and a 10% arcane failure chance. You only benefit from this if you have the bone armor class feature. Your armor can only have one material at a time as normal. Sharpened Blade (Ex): Treat your Boneblade as if it had the Keen special weapon property. This does not stack with Improved Critical Whirlwind Boneblade (Ex): Bone weapons burst from all over your body striking all your enemies at the same time. You may make a whirlwind attack with your boneblade as per the feat, but as a standard action. Living Armor (Ex): The armor bonus granted by Bone Armor is not affected by things like the Brilliant Energy weapon enchantment. Dual Blades(Ex): The Boneblade can grow a second light or one handed from its other arm. Lighten Bones(Ex): The Boneblade can treat his second one handed weapon as a light weapon.(This Growth requires the Dual Blades growth). Big Boned(Ex): When the Boneblade makes a two handed weapon this growth effects it as the impact weapon enchant This Replaces Blood Talents Boneblade Enhancement (Su): At 3rd level your boneblade becomes magically enhanced, enabling you to strike harder. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus which you may apply to your boneblade. At 6th level and every levels beyond, the bonus to enhancement rises by 1 to a maximum of +5 at level 15. Bone Armor Enhancement (Su): At 4th level your bone armor becomes magically enhanced, enabling you to survive heavier blows. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus which you may apply either to your bone armor. At 8th level and every four levels beyond, the bonus to enhancement rises by 1 to a maximum of +5 at level 20. This replaces Sacrificial Imbuement and Magic in the Blood Bonecrusher (Ex): Your knowledge of the skeleton allows you to aim for weak points in others. At 7th level the Boneblade gains a +6 bonus to attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. This does not function on creatures without a skeleton. This does not stack with Critical Focus or other similar abilities. Ossification (Ex): At 11th level the Boneblade gains the ability to mend their ever-shifting bone structure and to patch up their flesh and blood. They gain fast healing 5/Bludgeoning. At 17th level, the fast healing rises to 10/Bludgeoning. At 19th level, the fast healing rises to 15/Bludgeoning This replaces Fluid Strike Calcium Fortified: The Boneblade’s bone density and training with his powers have cultivated into his ultimate form. He gains 50% fortification while protected by his bone armor. In addition, the Boneblade gains immunity to non-lethal damage, bleed damage, poisons, and disease. This ability replaces Hemoglobin.